undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
SAVE
In Undertale, SAVE is the in-universe name given to save files and the ability to overwrite them. There is one SAVE slot in the game (one per user in the PS4 and Nintendo Switch versions), and it can be overwritten at several SAVE Points. In the dialogue, "SAVE" is noticeably written in caps, and it can be conjugated. Load A SAVE can be loaded via the game's menu. The game automatically loads the most recent SAVE whenever the protagonist's HP reaches 0. Meta knowledge plays a heavy role in this since the protagonist and other characters have memories of events that occurred before loading their SAVE. For example, Toriel remarks that speaking with the protagonist is like speaking with an old friend, while Papyrus feels that they look familiar. If the player tries to load the SAVE in an inaccessible room (if the "Dogcheck" was not turned off) or with corrupted data, the game shows the Annoying Dog in the middle of a black screen, rendering the game unplayable until it is fixed with a functional room or a new SAVE. Reset The Reset function is found in the game's menu. This function erases most information stored in a SAVE, such as the protagonist's LV and EXP; resetting, however, does not erase certain variables such as the name. Similarly to loading a SAVE, some characters in the game act differently after a reset. True Reset A True Reset is a function available after completing the True Pacifist Route. It thoroughly erases all of the information stored in the SAVE file, with one exception. * If the Genocide Route is completed, the First Human destroys the world. They then offer the player to recreate the world in exchange for their SOUL. Other than manipulation of the files using a file editor, this is the only way to reset the game, and the result is similar to a True Reset. However, accepting this offer also activates a permanent flag in the game's files, which affects the outcome of the True Pacifist and Genocide Routes. Main Story In the universe of Undertale, SAVING the game manipulates the timelines."our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..." – Sans The use of this ability is exclusive to the character with the highest determination."And when I tried to load my save file... It didn't work. Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine!" – Flowey to the First Human, during his monologue at New Home The first character known to acquire this ability is Flowey, because of the determination he was injected with. His ability to SAVE is lost when the protagonist enters the Underground, as the protagonist's determination is greater than his. Flowey is also noticeably the only character who retains full knowledge of the protagonist's actions before and after loading a SAVE, as opposed to other characters who only hint at it. At the end of the Neutral Route, Flowey regains his ability to SAVE after absorbing the six human SOULs. His use of the SAVE ability in this state is analogous to save-states, which he uses in the battle to disorient the player. Another noticeable difference is the number of save slots; while the protagonist can only use one SAVE file, Photoshop Flowey uses four (SAVE files 2, 3, 6, and an unspecified one), although it can be inferred that he can use at least six which possibly comes from the six human souls which he absorbs beforehand.Lines 18567 through 18574 in the strings.txt game file. Retrieved 20 September 2015 from https://pcy.ulyssis.be/undertale/ Save Files The save files, in-universe, are created by the characters that can SAVE. There are three save files in the game files: * file0: When a SAVE point is used, the actual state of the world is saved to this file. * file8: This file is created when Flowey absorbs the six human SOULs and persist in the game files even after a True Reset. It is supposed to be Flowey's file. * file9: This file is used by the game to save the actions of the protagonist automatically. The game copies file0 and pastes it in file9 whenever the game is reloaded. (Thus, if the player reloads the game, the game reverts to file0: the SAVE Point save). It is unclear whether this is the protagonist's file, or whether the protagonist's file is file0 and this simply represents the "real" state of the world. No SAVEs It is optional to SAVE, and it is possible to reach all endings of the game without saving. Towards the end of the Neutral or Pacifist Routes, the game acknowledges that the protagonist has not SAVED at all. Neutral Route Before the battle with Photoshop Flowey, Flowey mocks the protagonist for having made no SAVE files. He makes use of his ability to save and load as usual."Golly, if only you had a SAVE FILE you could run away to... But you were just too STUPID to make one!"- Flowey In the post-ending phone call, Sans may make a joke, suggesting that the protagonist should SAVE."it's been a while. shouldn't you SAVE?" – Sans Flowey's monologue to the protagonist is unaffected. After completing the game in the Neutral Route, the game restarts, and without any save file, the player is prompted to begin a game in the menu. True Pacifist Route If the game has been completed at least once in the Neutral Route, then Alphys's side quests are made available, making it possible to play through the game on the Pacifist Route. All of this can be done without saving the game. During the final battle, the protagonist considers saving over Asriel's file to defeat him, but it is stated that since they never SAVED before, they lack the power to do so."SAVING over ASRIEL's file seems like the only way to defeat him... But, having never SAVED before, you lack the power to do it." – narrator The story continues as usual, but the game secretly saves itself, preventing the timeline from being lost after the game is closed. See Also * SAVE Point de:SPEICHERN es:SAVE fr:SAUVER ja:SAVE pl:ZAPIS ru:Сохранение vi:LƯU zh:拯救